Organic electroluminescent devices are self-luminescent type luminescent devices, and are expected as luminescent devices for displays or lighting devices. Conventionally, various display devices using luminescent devices that emit light by electroluminescence have been studied since they can save electrical power and can be made thinner, and organic electroluminescent devices formed of organic materials have been actively considered since weight saving and increasing in size are easy. Especially, the development of organic materials having luminescence properties including blue, which is one of the three primary colors of light, and the development of organic materials having charge transportability for holes, electrons and the like (they have possibilities to be semiconductors or superconductors) have been actively studied until now regardless of polymer compounds or low-molecular-weight compounds.
An organic electroluminescent device has a structure formed of a pair of electrodes formed of an anode and a cathode, and one or plural layer(s) containing an organic compound, which is/are disposed between the pair of electrodes. The layers containing an organic compound include luminescent layers, and charge transport/injection layers that transport or inject electrical charges such as holes and electrons, and as the organic compound, various organic materials have been developed (for example, WO 2004/061048 A (JP 2006-512395 A), WO 2005/056633 A: see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). However, the Examples of these patent documents disclose only polymer compounds of benzofluorene.
Furthermore, for example, WO 2003/051092 A (JP 2005-513713 A) shows a dibenzofluorene compound having an aryl-substituted amino (see Patent Literature 3). However, the document discloses only the structural formula thereof, and does not report the specific properties thereof. In addition, JP 2008-214271 A shows a benzofluorene compound having an aryl-substituted amino (see Patent Literature 4), and WO 2010/59837A shows a chrysene compound having an aryl-substituted amino (see Patent Literature 5).